Olivia Mia
by makaylla.alexander
Summary: Oliver queen was stranded on Lian Yu for ten years. What he didn't know was that back in starling city the love of his life, Felicity Smoak was raising his daughter Olivia. Now all their lives are flipped upside down when Olivia and her mother find out that he is indeed alive. Please feel free to NICELY tell me what you think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Olivia Mia Smoak. My father, Oliver Queen left with his father on their yacht for a business trip. The yacht went down, making my father leave behind my mother and unbeknownst to him, me. For 10 years my mother and I were lead to believe that he died on that trip…until today.

It was a cloudy Wednesday morning. Me and my mother, Felicity Smoak were sitting at the table eating breakfast before I had to go to school. I push my glasses up onto my face then take a bite of cereal. My mother was sitting across from me with the news on in the background. A noise sounds from the TV announcing that there is breaking news.

~" Breaking news! Billionaire Oliver Queen, who was assumed to be dead for 10 years has been found alive on an island off of china. Rescuers have taken him back to Starling City where he can finally be reunited with friends and family. More on this story later."~

My mother dropped the spoon from her cereal and it clatters onto the floor. She walks toward the TV where they are showing an enlarged photo of a man with long blonde hair and facial hair next to a picture of a younger man, clean shaven in the picture he has his arm around a girl who I immediately recognize as my mother. I walk over to her.

"Mom? Is that my dad?

"Y…ya that's him...um…I got to get you to school" She runs her fingers through her hair obviously stressed out. Before I turn to get my school bag there is a knock at the door and my Aunt Laurel walks in.

"Aunt Laurel!" I yell and run to her hugging her. She isn't really my aunt but her and my mom have known each other for a long time. She hugs me back and kisses my head.

"Well, there is my favorite niece! Why don't you go wait in the car I have to talk to your mom. "

I nod and grab my bag then head to the car.

Felicity's POV

I wait until the door is shut and look at Laurel.

"Is it true? have you seen him? Has Tommy? What about-"

She puts her hands on my shoulder cutting me off.

"Yes, it is true. No, I have not seen him and Tommy is going later today. Are you ok?"

I sit down and look at my hands. Was I ok? The man I loved ten years ago, the man I have a child with was dead. He was dead that's what everyone had told me. I had moved on with my life. Olivia and I had got along without him but now…its like my whole world is at a stand still. How could he be alive? How could someone survive a shipwreck and live on an island for 10 years? It's impossible. I look up at Laurel through my glasses realizing I haven't answered her question and just shake my head. She gives me hug.

Laurel and I became close when Oliver died. It was revealed that her little sister went with him. That he had cheated on me with her little sister, Sara and they were both lost in the wreck. She was there for me through my whole pregnancy and has stood by my side ever since. Both her and Tommy, her boyfriend were there. They're even Olivia's godparents.

Laurel kneels in front of me.

"Why don't we go together. You have to see him at some point. To tell him about Liv." I look at her through the tears forming in my eyes.

"What am I going to say to him? 'Hey even though I haven't seen you in ten years wanna meet your daughter you have no idea about?'"

She chuckled

"Just talk to him. Tell him about this amazing girl you both have. You and I can go and drop Olivia at school and head to the hospital."

"Alright let's go." I wipe my eyes and we head out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV

I sit in the car and think about my father. My mom never talked about him much but I could tell that she really loved him. Whenever I would ask about him she would get sad and try to change the subject. Though from times I had managed to get her to talk I found out that he cared about her a lot. He was impossible to reason with if he was angry but she could help him see it her way eventually. They had met at a party when she was celebrating her final exams for high school. Him and mom were 17 when I was born. That means he's 27.

I see mom and Aunt Laurel coming and smile. They both get in the car. No one says anything until I get my courage and ask.

"Are we going to go see him?" I whisper.

Mom looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"No baby not yet you're going to school. One of us will be there to pick you up after alright?" I sigh

"But mom I wanna meet him. He is my father after all I have the right to-"

"No. Maybe tomorrow. I am sure he has gone through a lot of stuff and has been overwhelmed enough."

"This isn't fair" I mutter under my breath as we pull up to my school. Mom looks back at me.

"Try to have a good day at school. I love you bunches." I lean forward and give her a kiss on the cheek then one to Aunt Laurel and get out of our car.

Felicity's POV

Both Laurel and I are quiet as I drive to the hospital. I pull into the parking lot and find a spot. After I turn the engine off I just sit there frozen in my seat.

"Come on Felicity lets go see him." I nod and get out. I walk into the hospital and go to the front desk.

"Can you please tell me what room Oliver Queen is in" The nurse looks at me.

"I am sorry I have been told Mr. Queen is not accepting any press in his room I have been asked turn all press and paparazzi away"

"No you don't understand were friends of his. I was his girlfriend when he died or well I mean not died when I was told he was dead you know just to find out ten years later that he is very much alive and-"

"OK Miss I get it go see him room 18 3rd floor." She says cutting off my babbling as she waves us off." I head for the elevator and Laurel looks at me.

"You go on ahead and see him. I'll wait down here. I'm not sure if I am quite ready to see him yet." I nod and go in the elevator. Well it goes up I think about what I am going to say to him. Is he still going to be the same goofy Oliver I fell in love with? I can't even imagine the hell he must have gone through these past ten years. How do I tell him about Olivia? How will he react?

The doors open and I walk down the hall and find the room. When I find it I see the door is open. I take a deep breath and walk in the doorway. He's standing by the window looking outside. His hair has ben cut since the photo was taken that was on the new when they found him. It's even shorter the he normally kept it. Above his ears and about an inch long unlike the last time I saw him when it was about 5 inches long.

"Oliver." I say softly. He turns around and looks at me. His blue eyes stare at me wide. He looks so much older. Scruff on his face when last I saw him he could barely even grow it. A small smile goes across his face.

"Felicity" I walk into the room over to him and he takes a step towards me.

"I…I don't know what to say" His smile grows.

"I never thought I would see a day when Felicity Smoak was speechless." I close my eyes as tears fall down my cheeks. Oliver steps towards me.

"Come here" I open my eyes and step into his arms. He wraps his arms around me as I start to cry. He rubs my back.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Felicity. You kept me going." He lets go of me and I pull away wiping my eyes.

"Sit down. How have you been?"

"How have I been? Where have you been?

"Felicity-"

"How are you?

"Felicity-"

" How are you alive?

" **Felicity."**

"What!"

"Take a breath. Calm down let's just talk. Please, I've had a long day" I nod and sit in a chair. He sits on his bed and looks at me.

"What has been going since I left?" I look down.

"Um. Graduated High School with high honors. Graduated MIT again with honor. Got a job in the IT department at Queen Consolidated Um got-"

"Felicity. What are you trying to avoid?" He says sternly and I jump. I look into his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Um…We have a daughter."

Author Note:

Hey, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry for the little cliff hanger in this chapter. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to share them. Well, I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. I will try to update again on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I hope I am forgiven. To apologize I have written a nice long chapter that is almost 2,000 words ENJOY!

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"We…we what?" He turns his head some.

"We have a daughter. Her name is Olivia…after you and Oh my God Oliver she is perfect. She is so smart and beautiful. She has my hair but your eyes and-"

"You were pregnant when I left? Why didn't you tell me?" I nod and look down at my hands.

"I was going to tell you when you got back but you didn't come back. Do you wanna see a picture of her?"

He nods. I reach down into my bag and grab my phone. I click into my gallery and find the photo that Laurel took of us when we were at the beach. I'm sitting in the sand and Olivia is in my lap. I hand my phone over to him and he takes it. Oliver looks over the photo in awe.

"She is beautiful. She looks just like you Felicity. If you had told me you were pregnant I would never have gone. I would never have-

"Taken Sara on the yacht " I say looking away from him. A tear forming in my eye. He sighs and looks down. It's silent as he just looks at the photo of our daughter. He finally looks up at me and speaks.

"Felicity. I am so sorry. I know that there is nothing I can say that can change what I did, or change what you had to go through alone but-

"I was not alone! I had Laurel and Tommy. I had my mother. I even had Thea. When you died and the news came out that you brought Sara on the Gambit with you, that you cheated on your girlfriend the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone. One day I was followed to the doctor and next thing I knew all of Starling City new that I was pregnant. Did they immediately say it was your child? No of course not they had to start a rumor that I cheated on you like you cheated on me." Tears fall down my face and I take a deep breath to compose myself.

"I went to your house but your mother wouldn't do anything. She tried to pay me to say that I cheated on you so I didn't ruin your name! I was thinking about getting an abortion until Thea ran up to me and just hugged me saying that she was happy she was going to have a niece or nephew. She was my only friend for awhile until Laurel finally approached me. She told me that even though you're the reason her little sister is gone she was gonna help me through everything." I stop to take a breath and Oliver stands up.

"Felicity. There is nothing I can say or do to change what happened to you and I am so sorry, but I'm here now and we have a daughter. Who I can not wait to meet if you will let me." He reaches for my hand but I pull away.

"You will let me meet her right. Does she know that I am alive?" I nod and stand up. Every part of me wants to tell him no that he can't meet Olivia but I know that that is not fair.

"Yes, you can meet her. I'll bring her by tomorrow, and yes she knows that you're alive. She was with me when I saw it on the news."

"And what did she say?"

"She was upset that I had to bring her to school and not to meet you." He softly smiles when I say that.

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"I had to see you first." He nods in agreement.

"I have to get to work. Laurel is downstairs. She was gonna come up to see you but she's not ready and I do not blame her, but I have to go." He stands up. I walk to the door and he follows me.

"Feel free to bring Olivia by when you feel ready. I know you said you would tomorrow but do it when you're ready. I'll be going home later this afternoon. I was so good to see you Felicity. I missed you." I nod and turn to look at him.

"I missed you too Oliver. I am glad that you are alright. I will let you know when I will bring her to meet you." He nods and then kisses me on the head like old times. I just walk out of his room and to the elevator. I go down to the lobby and walk over to Laurel.

"I'm ready to go." I turn and walk out of the hospital to my car. I get in and Laurel does as well.

"How did it go?" I say nothing and just stare at the steering wheel for a moment before closing my eye and breaking down into tears.

Olivia's POV

I sit on the steps of my school waiting for my mom to pull up. School was so hard today. I kept thinking about my father. What was he like? Would he like me? When will I meet him? I see the red Mini cooper pull up and go over. I put my bag in the back seat and sit in front.

"Hey mom! Are we going to go see my dad?" She smiled at me. I could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"No baby not today."

"What why not?!" I couldn't believe it how could we not go to see him. He was my father?

"He has had a long day Olivia. We can go see him when he is out of the hospital and if back home. Auntie Thea hasn't seen him yet and you know how much she missed him." I nod but cross my arms mad. I wanted to meet him. He was my father and I had never met him before. This was just so unfair.

We drive home and mom stops at Big Belly Burger to cheer me up but I won't talk to her. She hands me my food in the car and I sip my milkshake as we go home. I walk in and go straight to my room and eat my dinner at my desk well I do my math homework. After some time my mom comes in and kisses my head.

"Can we talk Liv?" I shrug as I just keep typing on my laptop working on a book report.

"Ok. How about I talk and you listen." I stop typing but don't look at her.

"I know you're excited to meet your father but he has had a long day. He was gone for 10 years and now his family needs to see him-"

"But were his family!" I say finally turning to look at her.

"I meant his family like Aunt Thea and your grandmother. They all need to see him. We don't want to overwhelm him. And it will be easier to talk to him when he is at home and not in the hospital."

"You got to see him!" I say matter of factly. She sighs.

"I did. I had to tell him about his beautiful daughter that he had no idea about. The one with his blue eyes." She smiles at me as she plays with my blonde hair.

"You will meet him I promise you. Just give it a couple days alright" She kisses me on the head.

That night after my mother tucks me in I get up and grab my laptop and put it in my backpack. I change into jeans then put on a sweatshirt. I put my Converse on and grab my bag and put it on my back. I open my window and climb onto the lower roof. From there I walk over to where our car in and climb down from the roof onto the car than to the ground. I walk down the street and toward where my grandmother and Aunt Thea lives. They had a mansion because they were very rich.

Once I get there I go up to the door and knock on the door. After a few minutes the door opens and I see Raisa, their maid. She looks down at me shocked.

"Olivia? What are you doing here at this hour? Where is your mother?" She was from Russia and was very nice. Whenever I was over she always snuck me cookies and other sweets when my mom wasn't paying attention. I look up at here.

"She doesn't know I'm here ." She sighs and lets me in then shuts the door. She holds her hand out for my bag and Jacket. As I hand then to her my grandmother walks in.

"Olivia Mia Smoak. Your mother is worried sick about you. I just got off the phone with her. She had a feeling this is where you would being heading here." She looks at me disapproving what I've done. I look down softly smiling.

"I'm sorry Grandmother. I just wanted to meet my father." She smiles at me.

"Well, your mother is on her way. And your father is in the den with Aunt Thea. Why don't you go meet him."

"Really?" I look up at her my eyes wide and she nods.

I walk towards the den and see My Aunt Thea sitting on the coffee table across from a man on the couch. He has his back to me but I can see he has short light hair. He has a deep voice.

"I missed you so much speedy." He says to her. I remember Aunt Thea telling me that was his nickname for her. She looks up and sees me then smiles. The man, my father turns around to look at where she is smiling. He looks at me eyes wide. He looks different than the photos of him on the news. Aunt Thea gets up and walks over to me. She stops when she gets to me and smiles.

"You are in so much trouble when your mother gets here" She ruffles my hair. As if she knew I ran away.

"But go talk to him. He wants to meet you." She walks out of the room

He gets up and walks towards me, a look of shock on his face. All of a sudden I'm scared to be meeting him finally. I look up at him.

"You must be Olivia."

"And you're my father."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I have finally given you an update. I am so sorry between the holidays and then family drama and on top of that major writers block I am sorry that it has taken this long to get this chapter out. I was having trouble trying to figure out how to have Felicity react to everything because I know that I didn't want her to 100% cool with having Oliver back. While I hope you like it.

* * *

He smiled softly at me.

"Yes I am. What are you doing out here this late. Your mother must be worried sick about you."

I look down and nod.

"She wouldn't let me come meet you. You're my father I wanted to meet you. So I ran away. It's ok. I've walked here before. Well never at night but I knew the way here. Mom is on her way so we don't have much time to talk. Were you really on an island for 10 years? What was it like? Were you scared? Did you have to kill things? Did-"

I look up at him and see the look on his face. He's just staring at me and I realize that I haven't given him a chance to speak.

"Sorry mom says that I need to learn to breath before I come up with the next sentence." He starts to chuckle.

"A skill she never quite learned herself. Now yes I really was on an island but I do not want to talk about it. Wow you look just like your mother." He takes a step towards me, then reaches his hand out to me and tucks a piece of my hair behind me ear. I look up at him threw my glasses as my mother walks into the den.

"Olivia Mia Smoak you are grounded until your 30 hell until your 50! You gave me a heart attack!"

"But Mom I wanted to meet my dad!"

"And I told you we would go see him in the morning. Now go to the car"

"But mom-"

"Get in the car!" She yells at me or more like screams at me while pointing behind her.

Felicity's POV

I looked at Olivia as tears fill her blue eyes and fall down her face,she runs out of the room. I sigh and lean against the end of the couch putting my hand to my forehead. Oliver looks over at me.

"Felicity, you didn't have to yell at her like that."

"I have never yelled at her like that. I was just so…just so scared when I looked in her room and she was gone. I mean after I calmed down I knew where she went. She came here. To see you." I look up at him as small tears form in my eyes.

"Why don't you let her come in here and talk to me for awhile. I know it's late but I would love to get to know her. To see what I have missed these past 10 years. She is my daughter as well and we both need a chance to get to know each other." I nod and stand up.

"Why don't you go get her. I'm sure she doesn't want to see me after me blowing up on her."

He sighs.

"No. Why don't you get her. We can all talk, as a family. You guys can stay the night if you wish."

I think for a moment.

"I think I'll just go get her and you can talk, I mean she did run away just to see you. I guess there is no harm in letting her stay up a little longer." He softly smiles at me and I push my glasses farther up onto my face. Seeing him smile like that reminds me of some of the reasons I fell in love with him all those years ago. It wasn't because of his family's money it was for the moments he would just look at me and smile. I never really knew why he even wanted to date me. I wasn't like the other girls. Though now that I think about it, he did cheat on me for a new model. I shake my head slightly to get the thoughts and memories out of my head. I walk to the door and go to the car. I see Olivia in the backseat hugging her knees. I open the door. "Alright so don't think you're off the hook for running away but go on inside and talk to him for a little while. I'm sorry I lost my temper in there Olivia. I love you." She looks at me and I can see her eyes are wet from crying but she smiles. "I love you too mom thank you." She leans forward and hugs me. I hold her longer then I'm sure she planned on hugging me for and kiss her head. "I love you so much Olivia." I whisper to her. "You already said that mom" I kiss her head. "I know"

She gets out and runs inside. I sit there in the car for a few moments still just trying to wrap my head around the fact that all this is happening. That Oliver, my Oliver was back and alive. I remember one night when Olivia was two I woke up from a dream. Oliver had never left on that trip with his father, had never cheated on me, had never died. He was there to help me raise our daughter. When I woke up I rolled over expecting to find him laying there but of course he was not. I got up and went into Liv's room and she was there sleeping like the angel she was hugging her worn old fashion Winnie the Pooh teddy bear that Thea gave to her.

My thoughts get interrupted when I see Thea walking down the steps and towards my car.

"Hey Felicity. You alright?" She says coming towards me with her arms crossed, face full of concern. "Ya. I'm fine" My tone and cracking voice saying otherwise. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna try that again."

I let out a weak chuckle and wipe my eyes. "I will be alright. I just needed a moment." I get up and shut the door to the car and lean against it not quite ready to go inside. "It's weird having him back isn't it?" I nod. "It is. How are you holding up?" She sighs and is silent. I step over to her and wrap my arms around her kissing her head. "It's hard because...I don't know he's different. He is not the same brother that had left. He...changed." I nod. "Well think about it he was on an island for ten years. We have no idea what he had to do to survive." She pulls away and nods. "I know and I keep telling my self that. I'm gonna go. I have some friends waiting for me." I sigh. Thea had some...not so friendly friends when she was in high school. They were into drugs and drinking and for a while Thea would show up at my house if she was too drunk and or high to go home. She once showed up in the middle of the day when Olivia was home. It scared poor Liv because she was being to loud and knocking things over. I finally told her she had to leave until she sobered up and Thea started a fight with me, Olivia was only 5 and was sitting a corner crying to scared to go anywhere near her. Thea finally realized things had to change. She still has some friends who par take in such activity's and Thea is responsible for the most part but I still worry.

"Be careful okay. Don't be afraid to call." She nods and walks down the drive.

I finally muster up the courage to climb the stairs to the house. I go to reach for the handle when it opens and I take a step back slightly startled. I see Oliver there, a small smile on his face. "Oh sorry Felicity. I didn't know you were there." I look down mumbling an apology at the same time. "I was just coming to tell you that she fell asleep on the couch. She is just like you. One glass of warm milk later and she is passed out. You okay? You've been crying." He takes a step towards me and I just walk passed him saying I'm fine under my breath. I go into the den and see her sleeping with her head resting on the arm of the couch. I feel bad for having to wake her up. it's so late. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turn around. Oliver is there. "Don't wake her. Let her stay the night."

I don't even think about it I just shake my head. I am taking my daughter home. I am not ready for this because I know that if I let her stay then I am gonna stay the night which means staying the night with Oliver, which means talking to Oliver which means sharing about all the feeling that I have put away these past 10 years and that is NOT going to happen. "No I am taking her home. So let me go so I can wake her up." I walk away from him but he walks past me and picks her up effortlessly. She cuddles into his shoulder knocking her glasses off her face and Oliver walks out the room. I pick up the glasses and fold the arms putting them into my pocket. I go out to the car where Oliver is buckling her up. When he finishes he gets to the drivers side of the car before I do and opens my door for me. I get in and when he goes to say something I look away making him sigh dropping whatever he was about to say.

"Good night Felicity"

"Good night Oliver"

He shuts my door and I drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n

Hello everyone I am back! So if you all remember the very first episode one arrow this is kinda like that. I changed around the chain of events a little bit. Many of you have asked me if I will be including Green Arrow and I will be. Its not gonna be so head on Green Arrow if that makes sense but it will be involved and Felicity will be helping him out life in the show it just might take some brainstorming on my end how to involve Olivia. we;; I really hope that you enjoy this nice long chapter. I also may be editing the old chapter so the writing is a little more smoother. So keep an eye out for that and make sure you comment and message me what you think of the new chapter. ENJOY

Olivia's POV

I woke up to mom shaking my shoulder a little bit. Looking around I'm confused, how did I get to the car?

"Huh where is he..how did I get here?" I ask her my voice cracking from sleep.

"You fell asleep so I took you home." I sit up. No why would she do that! Why didn't he wake me. I have so many questions for him. Why doesn't my mom want me around him I don't get it! I go to argue with her but she puts her hand up stopping me.

"Save it, it's too late for this argument. We can have this discussion in the morning."

I get out of the car and go in the house. Mom hands me my glasses before I go upstairs. Once I'm changed into my red flannel PJs I crawl into bed, cuddling into my pillows and blankets. A million questions floating around my head before I slowly drift off to sleep again.

I wake up to mom talking from her room. From the sounds of just her voice I assume she's on the phone.

"He wanted her to stay the night...I know but...ya ya I know. What? alright call me back later" I sit up as she walks down the hall and sees me,

"Hey bug. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Who were you talking to?" I put my glasses on and take a sip from my water bottle on my bedside table.

"Aunt Laurel. Uncle Tommy was calling her so she's gonna call back. We're thinking about going to a movie today. Won't that be fun?" She smiles at me and I nod as I yawn.

" What did you mean by 'he wanted her to stay the night'? Were you talking about my dad?" She nods

" Yes but I wanted to get you home" I don't argue I just get up and walk out of my room towards her. She stops me and kisses my head hugging me.

"Since it's Saturday I made some cinnamon rolls for breakfast." She made cinnamon rolls? She never cooks. She must feel bad for how crazy things have been. I pull away and start to head downstairs as I hear her phone ring. When I'm in the kitchen frosting a roll she comes down.

"What happened?... Are they ok?... Wait who did Oliver say saved them?... He knows that sounds insane right... Alright keep me posted. Bye" she looks dazed and confused so I go to the coffee pot and pour her a cup as she sits down. Mom taught me how to make her coffee a couple years ago when she was finishing up college. I put it on the table for her and she sits.

"What's going on?" She looks confused.

"I would like to know that too. Apparently Uncle Tommy and Oliver were walking in the city and got... attacked, but a man in a green hood rescued them.

"Are they ok!"

"I guess they're fine. They're at the police station talking to Aunt Laurels dad."

"We should go see them! Make sure they're ok!"

"Alright put the breaks on, we will check in on them when they are done at the police station. I'll message Uncle Tommy in a few hours. " I sigh but sit down with my breakfast.

A couple of hours later I'm in my room rereading "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" when mom comes in. I put my finger up to tell her to wait as I am at the part where Harry,Ron, and Hermione are in the Shrieking Shack yelling at Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. When I finish the page I look up at her.

"Were going to your Grandmothers for dinner. I thought we would go a couple hours early so that you can have some time with your dad. That sound good?" I smile at her and put my bookmark in my book.

Felicity's POV

I look at Olivia as she jumps off of her bed. She hurries to her closet and grabs her nice rose colored cardigan that was given to her by Moira, Oliver's mother the Christmas before last. She flips her hair over and her glasses fall to the floor. I close my eyes and chuckle.

"Livvy, Slow down." She grabs her glasses and looks up at me through her dirty blonde hair. I walk over to her putting my hand on her shoulder so she stands up straight. Holding her hair tie out at me she turns around and I carefully put her hair up in a simple bun. There you look beautiful.

"Can I borrow your Makeup Mom?" I let out a laugh.

"Why would you want makeup?"

"I want to look beautiful like you" She looks up at me through her blue eyes.

"Like me? Olivia Mia Smoak are so much more beautiful without it. You do not need makeup. Nothing could make you more beautiful than you are right now." She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"And on top of that you are WAY to young for make up." I chuckle, kissing her head.

About twenty minutes later were both in the car on our way to the house. The drive is short, about 5 minutes. I pull up to the door and get out handing my keys to the Valet.

"Have you gotten your oil changed yet ?" George, the valet asks me with a chuckle.

"Some day." I reply with a smile. He laughs and drives away. I follow Olivia up the stairs and she rings the doorbell. Once I am next to her the door opens and Raisa is there smiling.

"Good Afternoon Olivia. Your Aunt Thea is in the Living Room and your father is talking to your grandmother in the study. He will be down soon." Raisa steps aside and Olivia runs inside. I walk in and hand Raisa my jacket.

"How are things. Now that he's back." I ask.

"The adjustment is hard. Mrs. Queen has hired a bodyguard for Oliver after what has happened this morning."

"I can only imagine how that went" I say then can hear someone walking down the stairs.

"What do you mean me and Diggle are tighter than brothers. Isn't that right?" I look up and see Oliver coming down the stairs looking towards a dark skinned man in a black coat. I assume this must be the bodyguard.

"Yes " He says sarcastically. Oliver looks over to me and smiles.

"Hello Felicity. A bit early for dinner aren't you?"

I look up at him with that big beautiful smile I fell in love with. His denim colored eyes are so much older then when he had left. His eyes, though bright show pain from whatever hell he had faced on that island. His-

"Felicity?"

I shake my head snapping out of my daze.

"What?

"I said 'Bit early for dinner?'" He steps closer to me.

"Um ya thought you would like to talk with Olivia. Shes-

"Dad!" We hear her yell. She runs over to him. Oliver turns around as Olivia rushes towards him. She trips and like lighting oliver reaches her catching her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks dad. It's alright that I call you that right? Because I mean you are my dad and I mean I know we just met but-" She rambles.

"Olivia" Oliver says stopping her mid sentence.

"It's fine you can call me dad if that's what you want."

I walk away from them and towards the kitchen, wiping a stray tear in my eye.

Olivia's POV

I smile up at my dad as he steadys me from tripping.

"Would you like to go for a walk outside?" He asks me and I nod.

We walk to the back of the house and outside to the garden. Being Fall most of the flowers are gone but the wind blows and the many colored leaves fall off the trees.

"So tell me about yourself Olivia." He asks me.

"Um I'm 10, but I assume you already know that. I like Math. I like reading. I'm currently reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." He chuckles.

"You like Harry Potter? Good movies, didn't know they were books." I stop in my tracts and look at him.

"You thought that Harry Potter was just movies?! How can you go all your life and not read Harry Potter.?"

"Never been much of a reader I guess." He turns around and I just look at him in shock. How can someone, like someone I am related to NOT like to read. It's crazy! I shake my head and keep walking as he follows.

"Did a man in a green hood really save you and Uncle Tommy today?" I ask looking up at him.

"Uh huh."

"Or so he says!" I hear a voice behind us. Turning around I see that it's Uncle Tommy and I run towards him.

"Uncle Tommy!" I jump up and wrap my arms around him hugging him tight. He laughs and spins me around. When he puts me down I turn and see dad coming towards us.

"Me and dad were talking. Did you know he never read Harry Potter!" He makes a sarcastic shocked face.

"Are you serious. Never read Harry Potter. Well I'm sure within a week you will change that." He kisses the top of my head.

"Run on into the house and I think I heard Raisa talking about some fresh chocolate chip cookies. I gotta talk to your dad." I look towards Dad and he nods so I run into the house.

A little bit later we all meet in the dining room for dinner.

"Alright man what else have you missed...Super Bowl winners. uh...Colts, Giants, Steelers,... Saints, Packers, Giants again, Ravens, Seahawks Patriots, um… then Broncos. We had a black president and now we have a cheeto." Dad looks at Uncle Tommy Oddly.

"Don't ask. Oh! And Lost..ya all dead...all of them." Dad laughs and then I speak up.

"So what was it like on the island?" The room goes silent and I look around and mom gives me "The look".

"Um Cold." He says giving me a slight smile. Raisa comes over with a bowl of fruit and trips a little. Dad catches and steadys her. "Oh I'm so sorry ." He smiles at her.

"это нормально." Everyone looks at him.

"I didn't know you took russian in college" My grandfather, Walter says.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter." Mom stands up.

"Okay that is our cue. Olivia come on let's go."

Grandmother speaks up.

"No no no Felicity sit down it's alright, Oliver, Walter and I are married. Before you think we did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both thought that you and Robert were...gone" Grandfather adds at the ends.

"Its fine. Come on Tommy we have a party to get to." Dad stands and leaves the room with Uncle Tommy following. I look at mom.

"We should get going. Thank you for the meal. We will see you later. Come on Liv say goodbye." I get up and kiss my grandparents on the cheek then follow my mother out to foyer where dad is pacing. He sees us and stops.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner." He says walking over to mom.

"Oh you're leaving." Mom nods not looking at him. I walk over to him and give him a hug. He hesitates but wraps an arm around me.

"I'll see you around Olivia. I promise." I let go and mom holds my hand then leads me outside. George comes around with our car and says something to her about the oil. I get in waiting for her to get done talking to him. When she's done she gets in and we drive home. In the morning when I wake up I go downstairs. Mom has the news on well she gets some work done on her laptop. I come in as there talking about a man named Adam Hunt that was killed with arrows.


End file.
